


What Do Couples Do?

by Ghara2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Billdip Week, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghara2/pseuds/Ghara2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Bill and Dipper had been together for a few months, the demon still didn't understand love all that well. Mabel tried to explain the concept of Valentine's Day to him, and it turned out pretty well.</p><p>For BillDip Week Day 7!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do Couples Do?

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on this even tho I had schoolwork lmao I hope you enjoy!!! Fucking killed me

Valentine's Day, a day wherein this god, 'Cupid,' could shoot people's hearts with his arrows...without actually killing them or even hurting them in the first place. That was disappointing. Apparently 'Cupid' would make the people he shot people fall in love instead of bringing them to their demise, like how it _should_ work. Just because the arrow had a sharp golden point, doesn't mean it wouldn't wound their hearts at the very least--

"Bill, that's not the point!" the Shooting Star yelled, interrupting the dream demon's thoughts. He'd complained about that and questioned it for the umpteenth time already; Bill just couldn't understand what the damn celebration was all about, and why it was so special to couples. Well, perhaps this discussion would have gone better if Mabel didn't mention Cupid.

"Well I want my answers anyway! Why does he shoot but not kill?! It's ridiculous, and so unrealistic! You humans and your little legends--"

"Gah, nevermind that stuff, that's not the important thing here!" Mabel groaned, taking another sip of Mabel Juice because she knew that it was going to be a _long_ night. Goodness gracious, how much of a dummy was this supposedly 'all-knowing' demon?

"It's _not?_ Why have we been discussing this for about half an hour, then?"

"Because you won't stop asking about Cupid! Anyway, okay, we need to move on to the actual things you have to learn here."

"Like what?" Bill asked, leaning into his fist, elbows rested on the table.

It was the night before the said holiday, and Mabel had decided to give Bill a 'crash course' to fully understand Valentine's Day. They needed Dipper to be asleep so that it would be a surprise, which is why they're having this discussion at 11pm. Mabel had planned for this to be finished by midnight, but by the way things are now, it looks like they'll have to stay up later...or earlier, rather.

The brunette began to write on the whiteboard, which belonged to Dipper; hopefully he didn't need any of the stuff written on it beforehand. "You two need to go on a date! Know why?" she asked. Bill raised his eyebrow and took a guess.

"...Because it's Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, now we're getting somewhere! Now, first, we need to think of a gift for him! Okay, maybe we should have talked about this earlier--"

"Relax, I can materialize anything from thin air with a snap; literally! How hard could it be?" Right, Bill was a being of pure energy who was just in the form of a human right now.

"Chocolates, cards, love letters, flowers! Oh, and if you want to hear his cute little sneeze, give him a dandelion or two! But okay, those are all typical gifts that everyone gives to each other. _You_ need to think of something special for him; something you wouldn't find anywhere else, and something only he would have. You need to make something for him so it's romantic!" Mabel spoke continuously, and these are one of the times wherein Bill would wonder how long she could survive without taking in air.

Going back to the actual reason he was here, to learn, he thought about it. _Now, what would Pine Tree want? Obviously giving him complete knowledge of the whole universe doesn't count. His cap's already the best for him, and he wouldn't wear a scarf every day. He wouldn't wear the same shirt every day, either. I don't think tattoos count as gifts? Boxers would get me a punch in the face or something, most likely. Oh, but pain is hilarious! Maybe--_

"Boxers with eyes printed all over them! You know, to symbolize me!" Bill suggested. Mabel just stared at him with an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look. She groaned again, rubbing her temples. _My god, Bill._

"No, that's a terrible gift..." she said.

"But they're unique! You said it should be something you wouldn't find anywhere else, right?"

"...Bill, you're literally wearing a pair of them right now."

"Wha---oh, right. Hmm..." Bill thought of another gift, then. _I guess it's not as easy as I thought; stupid human courtship rituals. Wait...okay, I got it! I'm sure this'll be perfect; I've seen people give each other such a tiny object, but it makes them so happy for some reason!_

"Okay, I thought of another one, and I'm _sure_ it won't fail to bring a smile to Pine Tree's face!" he announced, standing up.

"What is it? I wanna hear!" Mabel replied, regaining some hope. _Maybe he'd finally gotten it right?_

"It's a surprise!" _Oh no._

"Bill, I have to know; what if it's something even worse?! I mean, no offense but you...well, you know...weird stuff and all that..."

"Trust me, Shooting Star, I know Pine Tree well enough." He really did. Bill was known to deceive, but he never actually lies. Mabel knows that, which means she could put her trust in Bill...in a way. He hasn't been twisting his words for quite a while, so she could assume that he was telling the truth.

"...Alright. Now, lesson two, location!"

And so they continued until 1am. Mabel wouldn't have slept after if it weren't for Bill making her do so; she was hyper with all the Mabel Juice she drank, but with a little magic, she was finally put to rest. Bill, on the other hand, didn't sleep. Right after he put Shooting Star to bed, he began to work on his little gift for Pine Tree. Somehow, and at some point, he understood why it should be special. Putting so much love into creating something felt great.

** ______________________________ **

The brunet furrowed his brows and groaned softly, awoken by a finger annoyingly poking at his cheek. It prodded softly, but repeatedly and quickly. Dipper lazily opened his eyes and sat up, only to find a dream demon right in front of him.

"Good morning, snuggle buns!"

Dipper yawned and smiled, greeting him back with, "Good morning, Bill..." Well, the smile lasted until he'd fully processed what Bill just said. "Wait...'snuggle buns'?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Bill doesn't use pet names for him other than 'Pine Tree'...

Bill leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the lips. Dipper set aside his confusion and curled his lips into a smile once more, kissing him back. Well, this was certainly a nice way to start the day. As he pulled away, Bill stood up and offered his hand to the brunet.

"I made you some breakfast downstairs, hubby! Let's go!" _...Hubby?!_

Dipper felt his cheeks heat up at that pet name; that was just way too much. _Where is he getting all of this?_?? "B-Bill! Okay, first 'snuggle buns,' and now 'hubby'? What is going on? I mean, we're boyfriend and...well, boyfriend, n-not husbands! And more importantly, what's with you and pet names today? Y-you're acting really strange, did something happen?"

Bill remained silent. The grin on his face faded into a confused frown. "...Is this not how it works?" he asked, all the happiness in his voice gone. _I thought this was how humans act 'sweet' to each other, what am I doing wrong?_

"How what works...?" Dipper asked. _Oh no...did I hurt his feelings? I forgot that maybe Bill could be imitating something he saw on tv or something since he doesn't really know how humans are supposed to act..._

"I don't know, really. Shooting Star just told me to call you these things so you'd be really happy, she says it's something couples do...did I do it wrong, Pine Tree? What was I supposed to say? How does one act 'sweet'??? Shooting Star said this was the day of couples so I have to make it special, but I don't know how human courtship rituals work, dammit!"

Dipper wasn't sure whether to feel pity or happiness. It was sad how he had a hard time understanding humans, but what he was doing was really sweet. It was honestly cute, how he was trying so hard. He really did love Pine Tree.

Dipper smiled and pulled at his arm a few times, asking him to lean closer to him. Bill complied, and received another kiss in return. He wasn't very sure of what was happening, but he sort of liked it. Pine Tree wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"You're sweet enough without trying, Bill. Just act like you usually do," Dipper said. "Okay, okay, wait-" Bill said, taking his arms off him. _So, he doesn't want hugs right now or--_ _oh, nevermind._

Bill pulled the covers up and crawled onto the bed, lifting Dipper a little so he could position himself beneath him. He made it so that Pine Tree would be sitting on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around his waist. Dipper leaned back, snuggling closer.

"Now this is better," Bill said, planting a little kiss on his cheek.

Dipper chuckled, "Hey, didn't you say you made me breakfast downstairs? Isn't the food going to get cold?"

"Oh, right..." Bill sounded a little disappointed, which made the brunet giggle. "But this is so much better..." he whined. "Aw come on, I want to taste your cooking!" The dream demon pouted for a little while, but then he thought of a good idea. One where he wouldn't have to let go just yet, though at the same time being able to sit at the dining table. It involved something called teleportation.

With a snap, the two were teleported to a chair in the dining room. Dipper flinched a little, not expecting the surroundings to suddenly change, but quickly relaxed as Bill's warmth surrounded him. After a little while, the demon carefully lifted the brunet again so he could get off the chair, then put him down and pushed the chair closer to the table.

"Eat up, Pine Tree!" Bill said, taking the seat beside him. On their plates were simply made French toast, covered with just the right amount of maple syrup. They were also garnished with whipped cream, sprinkled with powdered sugar. Two glasses of lemonade with lemon wedges on the rims were set by the plates.

Dipper picked up a piece of bread and took a bite. "This is really good! Did Mabel help you out?" he asked, eating up the rest. "Hmph, I did this all by myself, Pine Tree! You underestimate me!" Bill said, holding his head up high. "Mmmhm." Dipper raised an eyebrow, pretty sure that Mabel has helped him. The dream demon stared right back, then sighed and gave in. "Okay, maybe a little."

** ______________________________ **

After they ate, Bill decided to go for a walk with Pine Tree. Shooting Star told him that he should take him to the park, and that they should be holding hands so it was romantic. Again, it wasn't as easy as he thought. It was weird how he felt... _nervous._

"Bill?"

"P-Pine Tree!" Bill exclaimed, snapping back to reality.

"You okay? You haven't been talking much since we went out," Dipper asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just...human emotions are new to me. Sure, I've been loving you for months, but...well, I'm not very sure what to do in this...'date,'" he said, air-quoting the word 'date.' "I believe we're supposed to do this holding hands thing, but I don't really know when to start; Shooting Star never told me when I should."

"Taking advice from my sister, huh? Well, I did the same thing when I had a crush on you anyway...s-she's an expert, after all," the brunet said, turning away when he felt his cheeks heating up. He was pretty embarrassed about those days when he had a mere crush on him.

Bill took the opportunity and held his hand, entwining his fingers with Pine Tree's. "So...this a good time to hold your hand?" he asked, cheeks tinted pink. Dipper looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah."

As they walked to the park, there was a comfortable silence between them. Neither of them spoke to one another, not even swinging their hands back and forth. Dipper had his head leaning on Bill's shoulder while they were walking. He found it a little embarrassing, but it was Valentine's Day anyway; a little leeway wouldn't hurt.

"Pine Tree, look! Brightly colored foil sacs inflated with helium!" Bill said, pointing at a vendor's cart. "Huh?" Dipper turned to the direction his finger was pointing at and saw what he meant by that.

"Oh, you mean balloons."

"Balloons, brightly colored foil sacs inflated with helium; same thing. You know, since balloons are literally brightly colo---"

"Yeah, I get it. 'Brightly colored foil sacs inflated with helium.'" Dipper cut him off, playfully rolling his eyes as he quoted him.

"Hey, want one?" Bill asked, making a wallet appear in his hands.

 _Trying to be romantic, huh?_ "Sure! What about you though? You're the one who seems to really want one," the brunet teased. Bill came up with a comeback in less than a second.

"All that matters right now is what you want, Pine Tree," he purred, taking his chin between his fingers as he leaned in, making it so that their faces were right in front of each other. Dipper felt his cheeks heat up at both his remark and gesture. His eyes were fixated on the demon's lips, tantalizingly close to his own. _Okay, he won this round._

"Well, I know what you want right now, without even having to read your mind. I'll give it to you if you ask nicely," Bill teased. Dipper chuckled lightly, loving how cute he was being right now. A terrifying dream demon who haunts you with nightmares? It's as if they have the wrong dream demon. Except they didn't, but right now, he's a very romantic human boyfriend.

He could always tease him back, but hey, why not humor him? A little reward for all his efforts so far. "Kiss me then, please?" he asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh how could I say no to that?" Bill tilted his head and leaned closer, gently pressing his lips onto the brunet's soft ones. He felt the smile against his lips as they kissed. _Pine Tree, you're adorable._

He slowly pulled away, not wanting the kiss to end just yet. However, he knew that at the back of Pine Tree's mind, he was worried about how other people would see them; they were a gay couple kissing in the open, bound to have people scorn and shame them. Bill didn't care about how people would react, nor did he understand why they do so, but he respected Dipper's wishes. If he'd ask him to pull away, he would. Still, it was sad how certain people were; humans are humans, and they can love anyone they want. Bill doesn't understand the heart very well, but he was absolutely certain that people don't have control over it.

"Let's go get you a brightly colored foil sac inflated with helium now, alright?" he said, breaking the silence from when they were staring into each other's eyes, faces still barely apart.

_Wow, he actually didn't slip his tongue in the kiss for once...should I be worried about that, though?_

"Sure."

With that, Bill walked straight to the vendor and got a foil balloon shaped like a heart. With his back turned to his Pine Tree, he snapped and made a marker appear in his hand. Dipper raised his eyebrow, but the demon didn't give him a chance to peek while he was writing.

** ______________________________ **

They've done a lot so far, and now it was late afternoon. Bill decided to take them to a bench at the park and just sit there, resting for a bit. They've gone to a couple restaurants, and it turns out that Pine Tree made some chocolates for him beforehand. He gave it to the demon as dessert from their lunch. They were really good; sweet, but not as sweet as him, of course.

"Hey, Pine Tree," he started, turning to the brunet beside him.

"Yeah, Bill?" Dipper replied, looking right back at him with a smile on his face. He really made his day today; he was sweeter than ever. He would tease him like he usually did, but in an endearing way. There was, of course, a little weirdness, but nothing he wasn't used to.

"I think I understand why Valentine's Day is special now." Bill began to slowly lean closer to the brunet's face. He stared right into his eyes with his own amber orbs. Dipper understood what he was saying when he saw his stare. It was a stare filled with love. He closed his eyes and let the demon kiss him. Bill snaked his arm around the brunet's waist and pulled him closer, to which Dipper softly moaned in approval. After a few seconds into the kiss, he noticed that Bill wasn't using his tongue again, so he decided to try and take the lead this time. He grazed his tongue along the demon's lips, pleading for entrance.

Bill somewhat complied, parting his lips and sucking on his tongue gently. It felt so foreign to him to be so careful with how they were kissing; it's as if this day had some magic to make him do so. _Human emotions are weird._ After eliciting a few moans from his Pine Tree, he slowly pulled away, opening his eyes once more.

Dipper was a little disappointed; he thought it'd go a little further than that. _Is there something bothering him?_

"Bill--" But before he could even finish his question, the demon spoke.

"Pine Tree, I have somewhere to take you. Let's just say that place is a little special," he winked. He took the brunet's hand and stood in front of the Pine Tree. Not breaking eye contact, he bowed and playfully kissed his hand, as if he were a man courting a fair maiden, except Pine Tree was better than a maiden.

Dipper giggled, forgetting his worries. Of course Bill had something up his sleeve. The brunet stood up and let Bill take him to wherever he was talking about. It didn't take too long until they reached the edge of town and ended up right in front of a cleared path into the forest. Dipper was certain that someone--and by someone, he meant Bill--did this, since he knew there wouldn't just be an easy way into a forest. _What are you playing at, Bill?_

"Might wanna hold on to me, Pine Tree. Nothing too serious, but I get the feeling you'll want to later on," Bill advised. He raised his arm a little bit towards the brunet, as if asking him to cling onto it.

"I think I'll be fine, Bill; if it's something weird, I can handle it," Dipper replied, keeping his hand in his pocket while the other was still holding his balloon. The demon smirked, knowing he would anyway.

"Suit yourself. Follow me, Pine Tree."

Bill snapped his fingers, conjuring a cane into his right hand. He began to walk forward, and Dipper stayed by his side. At the first clank of his cane on the ground, the trees beside them were engulfed in blue flames. Pine Tree flinched and instinctively latched right onto Bill's arm, just like the demon expected. He chuckled and planted a little kiss on his cheek before looking back at the path.

"I told you so."

"F-Fine, you were right..."

Bill hummed happily and proceeded to walk through the path he'd indeed created. With every clank of his cane, the trees beside them would be covered in flames as if they were candles, except the whole thing was on fire. The demon had seen a movie once wherein the man let the woman he loved cross a bridge with candles on the edges, so he thought he'd do something similar, but more demonic. Even though he was destroying nature at the moment, he was pretty sure that this was romantic.

He paused and made his cane vanish into thin air once they'd stepped into the clearing in the forest. He walked them towards the log and gently pried off the Pine Tree's arms off his. Dipper was a little confused, but he sat down and kept his eyes on Bill. The demon carefully kneeled with one knee on the ground, right in front of his Pine Tree.

Dipper's eyes widened as he saw him take out a tiny box from his pocket.

"Hey, I'm not going to do what you humans call...'propose,' but..." Bill carefully pulled the lid open and revealed what was inside.

"Here's my special Valentine's Day gift for you, Pine Tree. Will you let me put it on you?"

Dipper was at a loss for words. His eyes were tearing up inadvertently, and he couldn't move a single part of his body. He knew that he wasn't proposing, but...

"Oh fuck--d-did I do it wrong? Sorry, I-" Bill was worried he'd screwed up big time. Maybe he really should have told Shooting Star about this. Pine Tree was special, perhaps he wouldn't react like other humans do-

He was pulled into a hug, one filled with joy and love. Not a trace of sadness, which confused the demon.

"You didn't do it wrong, y-you did it...perfectly..."

"But Pine Tree, why are you crying...?"

"They're tears of joy, you idiot..."

"...Oh."

Dipper pulled away and leaned back, holding out his right hand for the demon to put the ring on. Bill caressed his cheeks, gently wiping off the tears on them. He took the ring out of the box, then placed the box onto the ground. He took Pine Tree's hand into his and carefully slid the ring onto his 'ring finger.' _It's the third one, right?_ He paused for a while and smiled at the sight; it was absolutely perfect. It was a golden ring with pine tree symbols engraved by himself around it. He slowly leaned in and carefully planted a kiss on where the ring was now; on his beloved Pine Tree.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Pine Tree. I love you," he said, looking right into his eyes. Dipper's face was flushed right now; this was all just...really, _really,_ romantic. In attempt to hide his face, he jumped onto Bill and embraced him tightly, nuzzling his face onto his chest. Luckily, they didn't fall onto the ground.

"I love you too."

Bill chuckled, knowing what his face looked like. He wrapped his arms around his Pine Tree and let them stay there for a while, just cuddling on the grass. A situation like this didn't call for a make-out session, which seemed like what Dipper's been wanting for a while today, let alone a kiss; all it needed was love.

_Love, a complicated yet amazing emotion. That's what couples have, and apparently that's what they do._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! <3


End file.
